12.10.16
Summary The party advanced to camp feeling refreshed but pretty icky after the events of the hole in the world. They decide to split up, feeling that Dr. Bratwurst and Torment might stand out too much in the cultist camp. The other three go down into camp and are taken as new recruits. They are immediately approached by Jamna Gleamsilver, who hips them to the layout of the camp. He invites them to come and fight, but prim and proper pansies like our heroes head for the Walking Fred. They are admitted after getting rebuffed trying to go further into camp and are assigned to some light duty. They take on the challenge and are busy getting to work. They learn a bit about the layout of camp. Up above, Torment and Dr. B. ambush some patrolling guards and, instead of killing them, Torment convinces them that they are superiors. The two patrolmen take them down to camp, and try to lead them about. Instead, they turn around, and, like idiots, even though Torment wants to join the party, they leave again. They then travel around to the edge of camp where the prisoners are held and wait for night. In a miraculous turn of events, so does the infiltrating group. They manage to free Ereven and take him up the rope to the edge of the woods. An alarm is sounded, and all the group ends up meeting at the hole in the world after a chase through the woods and out of camp. The group returns to Greenest without incident and levels up. Session Outline #Camp *Over 150 people. *Three groups of mercs, and the cultists have donned black flared leather, thoiugh some still wear their brown robes, particularly those who appear to be busy workking in the camp. **Group 1: Saviors (20). They are identified by large earrings in the left ear, regardless of race. Particularly vicious, the Saviors are headed my a rough-and-tumble man who wields a spiked club. He goes by the name Nolan, but the general idea hear is that they are in it for the money, and the fighting. They have an ongoing fight club that they will allow characters to participate in for a price (5G, with a 15G prize for winning 2 matches). Use dragonclaw (Mighty Whitey) for first battle, and Jamna Gleamsilver (The Black Mass for battle 2. Hit points are regained between fights. ***This is the only group that will not raise an alarm at the sight of the Drow. ****Winning the fight club against the Saviors grants favor with Nolan, who will then recognize them from Greenest pledge to leave them to their business. All he cares about is the money. **Group 2: The Walking Fred (30). Led by a dwarven male named Fred, these mercenaries are hired for their willingness to go to great lengths. They have travelled many miles with the Cult, and have gained esteem. They also have to work most of the camp cleanup jobs, such as latrine duty and cooking. They wear their brown cloaks, but adorned with blue tricorn hats in camp to signify them. ***Many of these are becoming devoted to the cult, and are particularly keen to get in the good graces of the cultists. They are suspicious of outsiders and will question those who are new. All are hoping for their opportunity to join the cult proper, as Fred only seems interested in walking (like, a real fitness nut). ***If convinced that the party should be there, they will recruit two (Tonitrus and Torment) for duty digging a new latrine on the northern corner of the camp. This is down the valley at the NE of the map. The smell is terrible, but the two can catch a glimpse of the main encampment of the cult leaders and the entrance to the cave. Additionally, they can see the prisoner, and that while guarded close to the front of the section, there is a long distance from them to Ereven himself. There is ample opportunity to sneak away during this assignment. ***The Walking Fred do not approve of the tactics of the Saviors, and will be more welcoming of the party if they have previously not gone along with or agreed to demands by Nolan. **Group 3: Guild of Guilders (18). These are interested in buying and selling, and raiding the extra is how they have joined the cultists in pay. They were sleeves adorned with golden colorted cuffs. They press the party members for buying and selling their items, and sell them supposed magical items that are utterly worthless, even as basic goods. It's all garbage. They will also try to recruit party members to join them, and will extort the party to not raise an alarm at the discovery of Dr. Bratwurst. ***They ask party members to steal from the other merc groups and the cultists. If they do, the Guild promises to do a favor, and can get them 5-10 minutes alone with the prisoners, or some other task. **The rest, cultists of various rank. All in camp know where the prisoners are held 2. Rescuing Ereven *Ereven is tied to a stake at the back of the camp, beyond several guards. There may be business to take the party there,